You And Me Were Going To Be Just Fine
by XDreamReaperX
Summary: This is a crossover between Transformers Prime and Sam & Cat. No pairings. Rated T just to be cautious. When Cat wins a free trip to Jasper, Nevada, Sam just thought it would another boring trip. Too bad nothing is ever what it seems. Terrible Summary, I know. A gift for my sister.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, So I know I hasn't updated in a while but since I'm in the mood... and it's for my sister... and cause I watch Sam & Cat... a little...**

**Here is SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME TRANSFORMERS PRIME, SAM & CAT CROSSOVER!**

**(If you understand that reference, kudos to you).**

**Anyways, I thought it was a good idea at the time so... tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Sam & Cat.**

* * *

"Cat!" Sam shouted as she jumped off her motorcycle. "You said we were going on an awesome vacation in Nevada!"

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Cat asked as she exited Goomer's car.

"When you said Nevada, I thought you meant Las Vegas! Not some town in the middle of who know's where!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Come on Sam, lighten up. Cat won this trip, so let's all enjoy it." Dice said.

"Your just happy you get to spend 5 days away from your crazy aunt."

"NO!" Dice paused, "Ok, that and it's a _free_ trip!" Dice turned to Cat, "What contest did you enter in anyway?"

Cat thought, "Huh. I don't remember."

"Wasn't it that one at Bots?" Asked Goomer.

"No, I don't think so."

"What about the other one at your school you were talking about yesterday?"

"No, it wasn't that one either!" Cat yelled. "I think it had something to do with that-"

Sam cut Cat off. "This is so boring! What's there to do in this town other than to get sun burned?" she complained.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but me and Goomer are going to search for aliens!" Exclaimed Dice.

"That's right! Maybe they'll let us ride their ship too!" Added Goomer.

Sam just sighed in response.

"Hey Sam~" Said Cat.

"What?"

"I hear there's a really good burger place a few blocks from our hotel!"

Sam immediately jumped up. "Cat. Helmet. Bike. Let's go get some burgers!"

"Yahoo! Burgers!" Cat squealed.

The two girls jumped on Sam's bike and sped off toward their destination leaving Dice and Goomer behind.

"You think they'll get us burgers?" Asked Goomer.

"Knowing Sam, even if they did, we still wouldn't get any." Dice sighed. "Come on, let's get this stuff to the hotel. Then, it's time for some alien hunting!"


	2. Chapter 2

"KO Burger. Sounds friendly." Cat stated as Sam parked outside the fast food place.

"Cat, you have any cash on ya?"

"Well, I have this twenty here-" Sam grabbed the twenty out of her hand.

"Thanks." She started heading inside.

"Hey but that's- oh never mind!" Cat sighed and followed Sam inside.

* * *

Jack was having a good day. No decepticons, no mech, and no Vince, it was almost perfect. Too perfect...

"HEY! Are you going to take my order or not?!"

He turned round to see two girls at the counter. "Uh, yeah. What would you like to order?"

"Yeah, we need 2 burgers, fries." The blonde girl ordered. "Hey Cat, what else should we get?"

"Um, how about some shakes!" Added the red head who seemed to have an odd high pitched voice.

"But I want a Soda."

"Fine get your soda!" Cat said in frustration.

"K, so we want two sodas with that."

"Ok, that's about $11.47." The blonde girl handed over a twenty. "Uh, I only have a $10 bill in the register. You wouldn't happen to have any change-"

"Works for me." The girl took the ten and headed out the door.

"Hey! That will come out of my paycheck!" Maybe today wasn't so good after all.

* * *

"I see you guys are having fun." Dice yelled out to Sam. She was sitting outside so fast food place.

"I thought you guys were 'Alien Hunting'." Sam complained.

"Well, _someone_ forgot the camera."

"I thought this was the camera!" defended Goomer.

"No, you brought the tv remote!" Dice said in frustration.

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"I got food!" Cat yelled as she brought the bag of food from KO burger.

"Finally! Come to mama!" Sam greedily grabbed the bag.

"Hey, you get anything for us?" Dice asked already knowing her answer.

"Yeah, no." Sam said with fake sympathy.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Unbenounced to the group of four sitting outside KO Burger, they were being watched. "Sir, target is in sight. Do we move in?"

A voice was head through some sort of communication system. "No, not yet. Wait for my signal."

"Yes sir. Understood."

* * *

"Ok, looks like we just spent a good ten minutes here. How much longer until we go home?" Asked Sam.

"About two days." Replied Cat.

"You know, next time you win a trip, make sure it's to some place good, like Tubba Chicken."

"You know, there's more to life than food Sam." Said Dice.

Sam grabbed Dice by the collar, "You better take that back!"

"Alright then!" Cat clapped her hands together. "Let us go for a ride a see some sights before some one gets hurt!" Cat suggested.

"Fine. But if you tap my helmet while I'm driving I'll purposely drive over all the speed bumps until you fall off." Threatened Sam as they departed once again.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Sam noticed an odd purple car behind them. "Hey Cat, has that car been following us?"

"Ever since we left KO Burger."

"And you wait til' now to tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Alright." Sam began to speed up. "Let's see if we can lose this guy."

Sam began to turn down different streets at random hoping to shake this car off her tail. But every time she thought she had him, he would appear once again in her review mirror. "Ok, this is getting ridiculous." She turned down one of the highway roads.

"Where are we going?" Cried Cat as she hung on to Sam as they began to speed up even faster. Sam noticed a bridge coming up.

"Hold on." Sam turned off road and drove directly under the bridge and turned off her bike. They waited in silence as they heard the car drive on by. "Ok, I think we lost him."

They both sighed in relief. "That was so cool!" Cat yelled as she jumped off Sam's motorcycle. "It was like we were in a movie!"

"Yeah, sure... now let's get out of here."

Cat was just about to get on Sam's bike when she turned to see that same car driving down towards them. "Sam."

"What now?"

"Look."

Sam turned and sighed. "Well fudge."

What the girls didn't know was about to change their lives entirely.

* * *

**So, I hope you like it. I don't think the writing flows as much as my other stories but I noticed It sound more like a script than a book.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I'm open to ideas.**


End file.
